


I'm Broken

by SarahJuniperBerry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJuniperBerry/pseuds/SarahJuniperBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is the only one who will care for him now that he's broken without any hope of being fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Broken

**Author's Note:**

> character abuse, character shaming, Sad feels   
> Small ficlet for someone who wanted a story about what Lucifer would do if he were to get out of hell. This is probably far off of what the writers of Supernatural would do, but I feel that, if Cas were still human, then Lucifer would visit him first. Of course because Castiel had saved Sam from the pit, but not Lucy himself.

Lucifer’s foot connected with flesh and bone. The sickening crack of bone breaking, snapping, shattering rang out through the empty room. Castiel fell back against the wall and cradled his jaw between two bleeding jaws. Lucifer sat on his haunches to level an icy gaze at his brother before him.  
“What are you Castiel?” He breathed in a whisper to Castiel. The only reply he got was a shake of the head. Not liking the reply, Lucifer stood back up and swung his leg around, the heel of his shoe smacking against the side of Castiel’s head.   
Cas didn’t cry out, didn’t grunt, didn’t whimper. His eyes met his brother’s in a last attempt to stop the pain. Blood ran down his face, into his eyes. His vision was blurry, but his brother still expected an answer.  
“I’m not going to ask again Castiel.” He spoke quietly. Cas fought the urge to whimper at that. He had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could even think of speaking. Lucifer waited, expectantly, but cold with an icy stare.  
“H-human.” He confessed. Lucifer smiled a bit at that and dropped down to his level again to pat his cheek.   
“Right. Good boy.” He said and Castiel couldn’t meet his eyes. “And what else?” Lucifer prompted. Castiel bit his lip and did not meet his eyes. This earned him a slap across the face. “I said ‘what else’.” Cas shook his head and whimpered. He wouldn’t answer. Not anymore. He was slapped across the face once again. “You’re a whore aren’t you?” He asked slapping him again. “Trash, that fell from heaven because he loved humans more than god.” Lucifer growled out, spitting on his face and then rubbing it in with his hand. “This is what you deserve.” He growled again and stood up once more. Cas whimpered and shook his head, angering Lucifer further. Another kick sent Castiel lying face down on the ground where the angel stepped on his head, grinding his face into the dirty concrete floor. “You don’t think you deserve this? This is what whores deserve Castiel.” He demanded. Cas let out a choked sob. “Say it Castiel. ‘I’m a whore! I’m nothing but trash that deserves to be spit on and thrown away!’ Go on Cas, say it.” He prompted again as he lifted his foot so he could kick Castiel in the chest. The kick made Cas tumble onto his back.   
“N-no…!” Castiel managed to croak out once he could breathe again. Lucifer leaned down so he could hoist Castiel to his feet, reeling around and throwing him onto the table behind him.  
“You’re a fallen angel who decided to side with the humans Castiel. Damaged. No one will love you now. God doesn’t love you, the humans don’t love you. The Winchesters didn’t ever love you. Look at how many people you killed, all the humans who died because of you. You claim to love humans, but you don’t love anyone. One stupid mistake after another Castiel. I never made mistakes like this.” Lucifer paused, noticing that Castiel’s cheeks were wet with something other than blood. “So you finally decided to cry.” Lucifer put a hand on Castiel’s chest and dug his nails into the fabric still covering it. “We’ve only been doing this for a week Castiel. You used to be stronger. Humans make you weak.” Lucifer stated and Castiel shook his head, trying to get the tears to stop.   
Everything hurt. His head, his ribs, his legs… he just wanted it all to turn numb like it usually did, but Cas knew that Lucifer would make sure that never happened. He would pass out from pain before then.   
“You are trash Castiel.” Lucifer stated walking around to look him in the eye again. He grabbed Castiel’s face when the human wouldn’t meet his eyes. “You are broken, just like garbage that people throw away. No one wants you now.” He said and Castiel tried to shake his head, but Lucifer held on stronger than before. “You are a broken human that no one will ever want.” He said again. This time Castiel voiced his complaints. This earned him another slap across the face. “Why don’t you think it’s true? Something this broken can never be fixed.” He said grabbing Cas by the hair and wrenching his head forward. Their noses almost touched but Lucifer slammed his head back before Cas could focus.   
“Lucifer….” Castiel croaked out in between labored breaths. “Please…” He whimpered. Lucifer smacked him again, this time hard enough that blood trickled down his chin from his mouth.   
“You want me to stop?” He asked as another slap resounded around the room. Cas let out a small sob. “You think you deserve better treatment than this?” He asked again. Cas didn’t answer this time. “Castiel…” He crooned softly. Cas flinched away from the tone of his voice. “Even if you were fixed up and living a normal human existence, no one would want you.” He whispered into his ear.   
“You are… wrong… brother….” He forced out and was met with sharp punch to the ribs. Another broken bone that will heal incorrectly.   
“The only one that will take care of you now, is me Castiel. You should come to learn that very well.” He said and stood up further. Cas didn’t look up as the door across from them opened. Footsteps away from him were the only thing that signaled Lucifer was leaving. It wasn’t until the door closed again that Cas let himself completely fall apart. His arms sagged off the table and his eyes slid closed; a few tears trailed down his cheeks, but he wouldn’t cry anymore. He couldn’t let Lucifer control him. He couldn’t let Lucifer know…  
“I’m broken.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out a little more vulgar than I had planned. It wasn't that hard to write surprisingly. I think I may edit this again at some point and add a few more details. I just don't feel like it pulled at my heart strings enough while I was writing it, but I hope you liked it, and please tell me what you though!


End file.
